


Eldritch

by DrDings (fellSans)



Category: Cryptid - Fandom, eldritch - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Deepthroat, Eldritch, FTM, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Tentacles, Transman, alien world, bulge, creature - Freeform, goo, mentions of a cult, mentions of a hole, transgender male, transgender sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellSans/pseuds/DrDings
Summary: Our protagonist, a member of a cult who worships strange and powerful beings, gets transported during a ritual. He winds up in an alien landscape and finds some inhabitants. When one probes his mind, sex is all he can think of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Eldritch

**Author's Note:**

> The protagonist is a trans man, he refers to his genitalia as a hole and his ass as normal. It is written like a series of journal entries.

_This world was unlike anything I_ _’_ _d seen before. Things that resembled trees and sea life poked their way out of tainted ground. The soil, sandy yet hardened had a grey tone with the barest hint of green. I don_ _’_ _t know what carved out the bits of rock around me either, it didn_ _’_ _t look like water was around here or if it was before it_ _’_ _s long been dried up._

_Are you wondering why I_ _’_ _m here? Honestly so am I. To be frank, I am a worshiper which if anyone reads this who doesn_ _’_ _t know is a person who follows the old ways. People call it a cult or a sickening religion but it_ _’_ _s been our way of life for millennia so why not revive it_ _…_ _  
We were doing a ritual, carved out the strange runes on the stone tablet in front of us and bled into the grooves. With a few choice words that sounded like a rasp on my mind I_ _…_ _.mm_ _…_ _I don_ _’_ _t actually remember. All I do remember is waking up here and wandering for what felt like days._

_My sense of time has diminished and I don_ _’_ _t need to eat or drink or else I_ _’_ _d be dead by now. But, I think I_ _’_ _m making progress under the twin pin pricks of light that I think are this world_ _’_ _s suns. Up ahead is a body of liquid, it looks viscous but there_ _’_ _s an outcropping that overhangs it enough. I think I can make shelter there for now until I can figure out what happened to me and where I am. I_ _’_ _ll write more in this journal later._

He trudged his way forward, making it to the pool before too long. Looking down at the slippery substance in it, it seemed like it was made from liquid malachite- a deep forested green and most definitely _not_ shiny. The outcropping covered a good 2/3rds of the pool and was made of the same rock as the rest of them around. A gentle heat emanated from the pool and it seemed to have a gentle boil going with bubbles forming and softly bursting. The scent from it was almost pleasant. He found himself a rock large enough to lean against under the outcropping and sat, resting his head against the surface. It was rough but cool to the touch and felt nice against him. A drawn out sigh slipped from him, he had to figure out a way to get home.

_Sitting by that pool was an experience I_ _’_ _m hoping I never forget. This, **creature** slid itself from the liquid and stared at me sending waves of an energy I felt after waking up from a nap. It felt unlike anything I_ _’_ _ve felt before and before I knew what was happening an aching need opened up in my core. I_ _…_ _I knew this thing wanted me, don_ _’_ _t ask me how I knew, I just knew. This creature was at least three times my height judging by how it sat in the pool, a greenish mottled hue and had tentacles or the equivalent there of just about everywhere. I saw an opening in its lengthy head that opened up vertically filled with more short tentacles and sharpened teeth. While it looked covered in the viscous goo from the pool it didn_ _’_ _t look sticky or slimy but sufficiently slippery. My mind raced full of terrible lewd ideas of this creature fucking me where I sat and not too much longer it slid itself further from the pool. It had a semi-human frame with proportions too long and tentacles that sprouted from its hips. They seemed to act as legs and smaller, thicker ones sprouted right where its length would have been were should it have been human_ _…_ _  
Things like this excite me. I_ _’_ _ve read novels about monsters and humans fucking before and have produced some artworks of my own for print. Many a person in my group adored quite a lot of them._

_I trembled with excitement and fear as it probed my mind with invasive magic. It was rough and uncaring and my lust for the creature increased. I **wanted** it to violate me. It seemed to pick up on that and latch onto that idea. Its magic sunk into my mind and laid in a fog that made me think of nothing else, or that_ _’_ _s what it felt like- I don_ _’_ _t know how their magic works here. I stared at it, at its mostly featureless face and it stared back into the depths of my being.  
The creature picked me up. With its arms that tugged me up from my rock and tentacles forced their way into my clothes that ripped like soggy paper. Its appendages probed me looking for something to fuck and found my holes. By this point, I was extremely soaked and so filled with lust I didn_ _’_ _t care what it did with me.  
  
_

_It took me, forcefully. The creature shoved me right onto its twin tentacle cocks, one for each hole and I felt them writhe like eels not wanting to get caught. It made me feel violated as it used my holes, thrusting me over them like I were a toy; no human ever dare use me like this. My rear felt stretched beyond capacity but I couldn_ _’_ _t feel the pain, only the pleasure brought by it squirming inside me.  
  
This was pure bliss.  
  
Never in all my years, have I felt something so abjectly wrong but lighting my body aflame with pleasure. At some point, I couldn_ _’_ _t even keep myself silent and lust filled moans spilled out from my parted mouth. I felt quite unashamed in this alien landscape and somehow the creature understood what I was feeling._

_It decided it needed more from me and the tentacle-cock that stuffed my rear grew. I gasped as its new length slipped its way farther in and felt it coiling up through my insides. As I looked down, I noticed the bulges in my belly where the thickness wriggled inside me. I nearly came right then and there. A few of the creature_ _’_ _s tentacles hanging from its face moved out from it, two elongated and wrapped around my torso and down my arms to secure them in place while another slid the thin tip into my awaiting mouth. I nearly gagged on the odd taste coating my tongue but I soon grew to enjoy the strange flavour. It wormed that tentacle down my throat and filled it so full I could barely breathe. The creature thrust the appendage in and out of my throat, coating it in the slippery material it was covered in. I sucked against the creature down my throat and sucked in whatever air I could whenever I could._

_My body felt like it was burning. This creature was using me hard enough that most wouldn’t be able to feel the pleasure of it all but I sunk deeper and deeper into depravity the more time went on if time even did pass here in the first place. Its front tentacle dick coiled itself inside of me while the one thrusting harshly into my rear forced its way farther inside of me and filled my belly, distending it outward with distinctly shaped bulges; how I wish I could run my hand along it. The tentacle wormed further up and I could feel it thrusting up into my throat from below while the other one came in from my mouth. Now I couldn’t even get a breath in and I felt myself passing out with a wave of orgasm roaring through me._

_I don’t know how long I was out but when I came to, the creature was still using me, both tentacles this time shoved into my hole while it had me bent over the rock I rested against before. I awoke to my insides quivering and shaking with another orgasm and overstimulation making me see little sparks of white at the corners of my vision. I felt my muscles pained and sore from stretching that wide open and yet it showed no signs of stopping. My inner mind continued to fill with images of this thing fucking me over and over and over without ever halting. One tentacle, smaller than the other two from somewhere else on its body, slid into my rear and immediately found my prostate, working its way over it with quick and pressured movements; it wanted me to orgasm again. Without much of a way to prolong the pleasure I came as it demanded and as my muscles spasmed hard against it, the creature came with thick ropes of nearly the same slippery material it came from except warm and pressured. It filled my hole and the tentacles thickened to keep it inside of me before it slid its way out, plopping with a wet sound to the ground below. It coated my insides and legs that trembled and barely kept me up. Thankfully the creature kept my arms wrapped and could hold me up with ease. I wondered what would happen keeping some of that ejaculate inside of me- would it impregnate me with otherworldly spawn, would it seep into my body and control my mind to be its personal sex toy for eternity? Whatever the possibilities though the slippy material eased the hard ache settled in my body._

_This creature must have fucked me for more than a few hours before it let me go, leaving me nearly limp against the rock covered in its and my own fluids. I desperately wanted to clean myself and re-dress myself but all I had were the destroyed remains of my trousers that were wetter than when they were ripped off. I wiped off what little goo out of my hair that I could and tied it back with a length of ribbon from my vest pocket. If I wanted to keep exploring this place and find a way home, I needed to go soon lest that creature comes back up and ravishes me for a second time. I can still feel its seed coating my insides and it almost felt like it was alive, churning in my belly._

_With determination I set back out again in hopes of finding my way out. If anyone else gets stuck here, I wish you the best of luck and me, I almost want to find another creature._

He stowed his notebook back in his vest pocket and left the pool to wander farther into this strange land, looking for ways to leave and maybe another good fuck along the way.


End file.
